When Nature meets a certain Company
by Ava Simbelmyne
Summary: Leaving Arda, Yavanna takes a new name and identity as she travels Middle Earth trying to restore the evil Morgoth's lieutenant, Sauron, creates. A harrowing tale of a Vala using what strength her mortal form allows to defend and save the lives of her creations, and the creations of her husband. When she encounters a company of dwarrow on an adventure, she knows what she must do.
1. Decisions

A test chapter for a new story idea. Unfinished and unofficial title yet. I hope you enjoy. I have a rough outline on where this is going, ideas are welcome; though I cant promise I will use all of them. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or anything that belongs to the Tolkien Estate. (though as one author says... it owns me!)

Yvanna never particularly enjoyed or look forward to going to the high tower of Taniquitel; much rather preferring to stay in the green gardens and yard of the trees. The trees being her main thought while ascending the long stairs. She knew after their ruin she could never again could she create trees alike to Telperion and Laurelin, as they were her first great creation on Ea. The day was still bright, although it was into the evening; but she felt a shadow upon her heart as she had the last few months she had pondered her decision. It was for this reason she came to Manwe's and Varda's tower. She feared for Arda, for her creations and all the Vala worked to build during the long ages of Melkor's destruction. For many years now Valinor has been hidden from the eyes of mortals; sence the destruction of Numenor, and Beleriand. Yet Yvanna now felt an evil approaching that has not bothered her to this degree in centuries. Some foreboding thought rest on the edge of her mind, that she could not yet grasp; no matter the power she held. It was as though she knew the destruction of the seen world and the unseen world would come, but could not see the reason for it. So long ago she had fought with fellow Valar to rid the world of the evil of Melkor, the cleansing of the pits of Angband and Utumno, and the chaining of his form. Then the unchaining, Melkor's deceit, and his banishment into the void. The fall of Beleriand and most recently, the Last Alliance against Melkor's lieutenant Sauron. Yvanna's mouth twisted in a grimace, the evil of Sauron was very near the gravitas of the evil of Melkor. Instead of raw power and malice he held the game of lies and deceit, offering his help and wisdom only to turn them against their beliefs and to enslave their hearts. It was in this way that Sauron succeeded in the forging of the rings of power, an event that still hurts the hearts of many of the Valar. His cunning twists in Numenor; his whispering to Ar-Pharazon and making of the cult, led to their destruction, and wandering. She remembered the high days of that land, when Elros and Elrond were given the choice of elven life or mortal life; when Elros chose to live as a mortal and become the leader to the greatest kingdom of men. Her thoughts were abruptly put on a stand-still as she almost walked straight into the council room doors. Gathering her thoughts on the present day she opened the door and entered the room where the fate of the world had/has/and will be decided.

…a few hours later…

Manwe sat back on the chair that he moved to an hour ago. This conversation has long been in Yvanna's mind, he thought. At first, he had tried to sway her in this path, soon realizing though that that would not happen. If a Vala felt it necessary to journey to Arda, he couldn't force them to stay. In his heart, he also felt the darkness washing over the lands far away from Valinor. He could sense that Sauron was returning; after a long absence when his form what destroyed during the last alliance, his spirit yet remained. The greed of men allowed this to happen, after Isildur so selfishly kept the ring of power thereby allowing Sauron's spirit to yet abode in middle earth. How the race had fallen into darkness and greed! Yet, there is still good in them, it only must be dug out. He knew Yvanna couldn't bear to see the beauty and peace in the world to be forever marred, as she was the gentlest and most kind of all the Vala. He respected her wish to enter Arda; only he wasn't sure how she could stop evil from taking place. Not that Manwe doubted her power, only that the form she would need to take to enter the seen realm would only allow her some of this vast power. Valar were not meant to dwell in the eyes of mortals, their majesty and power too much for their frail bodies. This problem and the amount of evil Yvanna would need to face left him with a lot to ponder. She was set on leaving, and soon. Much would need revising in her plan, of course, this is why she came to him and Varda. Manwe looked up from these thoughts which took him all but a minute to ponder. His wife was sitting on the other side of him, understanding his need for thought. She too was troubled, knowing the truth that Yvanna had told. All Valar could sense it, she was the only though, to act upon it. So like Yvanna to want to help, it would be unlike her to leave others to suffer. Varda knew that no Valar wanted the race men to suffer, only that it was their doom for the actions they displayed and they could not all leave Valinor to help; as their power couldn't be revealed in such might. Yvanna going alone in the form of a mortal though, Varda could see how that would work; she could very well tip the balance to good and rid the world of evil. Though what if the worlds fate has already been written, and already safe? Would her presence shift that? Could she save lives already fated to die? these questions stormed the queen of lights mind as she took to her chambers; she wouldn't sleep tonight, she knew.

Note: so this is short, I apologize, it will be very big... I expect many chapters out of this, and many tie-ins. For those who read my profile, I write dwarf stuff...expect Fili and Kilil.. they are a main part! Reviews will feed this story, so ideas are more than welcome!

Valandhir, I thank you will all the words I can't type, because there are no words for how grateful I am to you for your suggestions and your questions for me to answer while I'm writing. By all means, if i messed something up, yell at me! i would be happy to change things. I have a lot more planned and am currently writing the next chapter. I cant promise when it will be published, hopefully soon!

extra not: I have no Beta, so I'm sorry for the rough chapter, and any possible grammar issues, i did my best to check!


	2. Departure

"Your very certain my wife?" he called over the sound of the falling hammer; he wanted to make sure. Aule was still uncomfortable having his greatest love leave for Arda; especially when he couldn't follow to protect her in these times.

When Aule and Yavanna first came to Ea, and Yavanna found out his creation of the dwarrow she had been afraid. Causing a small amount of tension as she was worried for her own creations. Yavanna was assured however, when Manwe told her of the spirits that would protect her life's work. Never again after that was their marriage even in the slightest torn; Aule would do anything for his dearest wife, and Yavanna would do anything for her dearest husband. Aule would allow and help with what his power allowed him to help with; but with her going to Arda, he wouldn't be able to intervene often, if at all. Yavanna knew this already, but also knew that she needed to stop the darkness from spreading to all races; even her own husbands. She knew the dwarrow were alike to Aule, a smith and forger; lover of the rocks and minerals. She couldn't help though, but feel a small fear of them for their lack of love for the things living. She learned to get along with this over the many years of their existence, much as she knew how to handle her husband's often temper. They were inseparable; just as the dwarves' own bonds were, this she admired of them.

Not only the dwarrow were in danger though, but elves, hobbits, and men alike. She had a deep love for hobbits, though she had never meet them. Their love of the ground and soil, trees and flowers pleased her greatly. Silently she hoped her paths would cross their fair lands in the Shire. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she focused on the purpose of her departure. Yavanna was firm in her decision, only her husband was overly worried. She laughed inwardly, of course he would be; but he should know not to worry overly much, after all, was she not of the Valar? She knew he would be with her in thought and that was all she needed when she was to leave him. Yavanna knew there was no point asking him to come, she wouldn't because she knew what his answer would be. The forces of the world would be too disrupted if both were to enter Arda. Yavanna sighed.

"Vani?" the low-voiced question hung in the air of the now quiet forge, it was only the silence that woke Yavanna from her thoughts. Her husband always came to the forge when in thought and pondering difficult questions. Yavanna came as well, as she does on occasion to help with the forging of some great work. The works that are forged with the help of Yavanna are often pieces of jewelry or ornaments for the house; her favorites being the ones with leaves and vines carved inside them. Today Aule did the forging alone, at his request. This did not bother Yavanna though, as she was used to him wanting this.

"Yes husband? What can I tell that has not already been told?" She smiled, voice soft as a song.

Aule shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were certain." Suddenly he was sheepish, acting like a mother hen. Aule scoffed, _She wouldn't care, she knows I'm just worried for her._

Yavanna stood up and walked toward him and the anvil. She gently laid her fingers on his rough and calloused hand, with her other moving his face up to her eyes. He was looking at his work, avoiding the contact. Yavanna pulled them towards her, a brief silence being all he needed to be comforted. All it took for a wife to comfort a husband was that small glance to show all her emotions. She embraced him with a wind-like air and softness, understanding how he felt; as she felt it too.

That night Yavanna prepared her outfit for the journey and the last plans. Her husband would be the one to see her off and change her form; him being the only one he would allow to dare do it. She felt slightly sad about losing much of her power, but she understood the necessity of it. Any mortal form would not hold for the briefest time the power that she held while in the form of a Vala. Aule held power in changing forms, as it was he that made the first of the dwarves, Durin the Deathless. It was ironic though, that she would be taking the form of her husband's own creation, a race that cared little for her own makings.

Thoughts like this passed as she finished sewing the small outfit that would soon fit her, but never would otherwise. She laughed to look at it; such a small garment! _How funny I will look once garbed in this, I bet Aule will find it highly amusing._ Yavanna was happy though, at least it was of her colors, a deep green with brown accents; perfect for the guardian of the trees and plants. _Though not very dwarf-like I imagine. Oh well, it will do._

Her hands on her lap, she pushed herself up gracefully from her chair. A silver dress she was now downed in. It fell to the floor, spilling in waves of fresh moonlight. Her long brown hair falling in rich waves to her thighs. Yavanna looked out the window to the moon; a lamp from the tree of Telperion, one of the two of her greatest creations. Even the moon reminded her of Melkor's destruction.

Her husband walked into the room holding a small case. Walking to her side he silently slipped it into her hands and walked back out; knowing too, her need for silence.

Yavanna looked down. The package was no bigger than on of the great books that held the history of Arda, and was wrapped in leaves from a Malorn tree. Smiling she pulled out the sheath and dagger placed beneath. It was exquisitely designed, but not overly so. A bronze handle and star-steel blade with runes and vines placed inside. Placed on the handle was ancient Khuzdul runic, a name. Yavanna smiled when she saw this, it was her dwarven name. Placing the dagger into its sheath she set it onto the outfit she would soon wear and exited the room. She had thought enough on this; it was time to go.

It was near mid-night when she finally left the council room, allowing her sister and brother a goodbye and last words of advice. Aule soon met her along the path to the havens, silently joining in her footsteps. She was glad to be bonded to such a man, singly and completely devoted to her welfare. They had already said their long goodbyes earlier, leaving the actual departure a short and quick one. Yavanna and Aule both knew if they didn't she would never leave. Only the form changing ceremony was left, and that would be done by the sea.

Yavanna stood ready, while her husband set to saying the correct words. His concentration was solely on getting it right and not changing her into anything but a dwarf. She smiled to herself, always so worried. She could suddenly feel a change, deep in her soul and her mind; soon her body. It was as though something was being torn from her, plucked out and she couldn't stop it. It was a feeling that shook her to the core, never before had her powers been reduced; and she decided it was a feeling she did not want to endure again. Her will was stead-fast and unbreakable, only moments later it feeling stopping. She opened her eyes from their previous closed state to see Aule staring at her, shocked. Suddenly Yavanna was nervous, did something go wrong?

She looked down, finding down alarmingly close to her head. Her previous six-foot height now a meager 4'5". Yavanna swallowed hard, pulling on the clothes prepared ahead of time. Even though she had known that she would become a dwarf, it was still disconcerting to see herself like so.

"Vani… wow," Aule started, unable to finish.

Yavanna frowned and stated toward him, only to have a crushing embrace thrust upon her. She squeaked involuntarily as the wind was knocked out of her. _That was weird,_ she thought, _this is all weird._ She sort of laughed as she looked at herself again, then at Aule. He started laughing as well, a merry and relieved laugh. Giving her a swift kiss, he walked with her toward to the boat awaiting her arrival. The time had come for her to leave.


End file.
